mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
MC
Main= __NOEDITSECTION__ The player assumes the role of the MC ''' (Main Character, also commonly called '''Protagonist or Heroine). She is at the center of the events happening in the game. Through the story, she is be deeply involved with the four male leads of the game. 'Appearance' The MC appears very feminine, with various formal outfits complimenting her silhouette and reflecting her committed, hard-working personality. Her most common outfit is a white dress with a large white collar, vertical thin blue stripes up to the waist, and blue embroideries running at the bottom of the fabric. Depending on her outfit, she either has her hair loose or up in a ponytail. She can be seen wearing various clothes in City News depending on her rank. 'Personality' The MC is seen as affable, serious and devoted to her work. She is also nice to her co-workers, and doesn't hesitate to tell when something is on her mind, even towards her boss. However, through different answer choices in the game, the player can choose to make her more or less curt, which can affect other characters' responses. 'Story' 'Backstory (Spoilers)' *Note: The below information contains spoilers about later chapters and dates. Please be cautious or refrain from reading if you are not at the mentioned references yet. 'Background' TBA 'Victor' In Chapter 10, when Victor and MC escape from the movie set that was supposedly the film set picked by HBS, MC recalls the winding hallways familiar to her from when she was young. She remembers an older boy leading her by the hand through a long corridor with a bunch of other kids, to which Victor listens intently. Victor questions, ...Why can't you remember what happened in your childhood? MC then responds that it may have been related to a car accident she was in. Victor inquires about the car accident, and MC recalls an older boy saving her when she was 5 years old. The scene that replayed in the past was just like the one before: the boy telling her to watch out in the future and offered a delicious pudding similar to Victor's. MC gets a sudden realization, and asks, Could he be... but couldn't say the word, You... as the both of them hear footsteps approaching. The two of them make a dash for it, with MC leading the way due to her memory of the same corridor. When they finally reach outside, Victor confessed that he was a place similar to this when he was a child. He says that he was saved by a girl before a lightning bolt suddenly struck. In an attempt to prevent Victor from getting hurt, MC took the bolt of lightning and falls unconscious in Victor's arms. The same scene had replayed 17 years ago. 'Kiro' TBA 'Lucien' TBA 'Gavin' TBA Chapter 1: Final Program The story starts with MC dreaming about a memory when she was 5 years old, where she was in the middle of the road when a truck came at her. At the sight of inevitable death, a young boy rescued her before the impact came. She wakes up and reminisces about the dream while preparing to go to work. Suddenly, she gets a call from Anna about LFG withdrawing their investment, which could possibly send their studio down to bankruptcy. She hurries to LFG to see if she could revoke the decision by speaking to the CEO, but is stopped by Goldman. The player is given two choices: to either sign the investment withdrawal agreement or refuse the offer. Nevertheless, MC still ends up signing the agreement. However, they are still able to fund the last episode of Miracle Finder. Waiting outside of the building, she receives a call from Anna. While they are discussing Victor's success in running the Loveland Financial Group and the future of her father's dreams, she overhears two girls spotting the popular idol and superstar, Kiro, on the giant screen of Trade Tower, featuring him singing in a concert. This gives MC an idea to invite Kiro to their show to boost its popularity. Unfortunately, she is denied by Kiro's agent at the B.S Entertainment due to her show's low audience ratings. Dejected, she pays a visit to a supermarket near B.S Entertainment to buy snacks for the crew, when she coincidentally meets Kiro while they were reaching for the same chip bag. Kiro suddenly covers MC's mouth in order to prevent her from blowing his cover, but MC sees that he isn't angry with her impulsiveness. The two of them hide behind the shelves to avoid being noticed until MC laughs at how childish they are while hiding like little kids. They started talking about the flavor of chips, and Kiro reveals he collects prize cards from them. MC then opens the bag and gives the promotional Batman AR card to Kiro before awkwardly noticing she hasn't paid for the bag yet. The player is given a choice to pick whether they like chips or not, and Kiro either keeps MC's favorite flavor in mind or agrees that he doesn't like them either. He then gives her a soft smile that causes MC to become flushed at his iconic charm that drives his fans swooning. But before leaving, she stops her to tell him whether or not he wants to be part of the last episode of Miracle Finder by handing him her business card. Kiro then states that he used to watch Miracle Finder every day when he was a kid. He jokes about what acts he'll have to perform because of his charming superpower, to which MC comes up with more ideas for him as part of the show until Kiro becomes all quiet. But he suddenly reassures her when he agrees to settle it with his agent so he can take part in the show. Unfortunately, MC tells him that she was recently turned down by his agent back at the B.S Entertainment, to which Kiro sadly states he doesn't have much control over what goes into his schedule despite wanting to be part of Miracle Finder. MC sees that even celebrities like him have moments of helplessness. She tells him she is still going to make the final episode and asks him if he is still going to watch it, which Kiro excitedly says yes to. He also asks her if he could be part of any upcoming shows after that, and the two of them exchange contact info for later purposes. She leaves the supermarket with the snacks, including paying for the one she opened, when it began to rain despite the sun still shining. It reminds her of the recent dreams she was having that included these sunshowers. In the middle of crossing a road, her phone starts ringing, causing her to fumble in her bag without noticing her surroundings. Suddenly, a taxi rushes towards her, and she instinctively closes her eyes to brace herself for the crash. Mysteriously, the crash didn't happen, and she slowly opens her eyes to meet a man who had caught her in a warm embrace. The first word the man says is "Evolver?" before questioning if she still didn't know despite having an ability showing signs of awakening. She asks him who he is before he tells her she doesn't have to know and to forget everything he said before. Despite being confused and shocked from the predicament, she stills thanks him for saving her life. The man then answers by saying she couldn't expect someone to rescue her every time. He then puts her down on the roadside, but before she could say goodbye to him, he was already gone. 'Abilities' Overall Abilities: Throughout the game, the MC works in many different shows, advertisements, and film-making industries before and after taking her father's legacy of working on Miracle Finder, which is a science-fiction show featuring superhumans and the discoveries of superpowers that used to be popular back in the day, rating number one 2 years ago. After debuting the final episode, she and her company focus on making a variety of shows following after. She is proficient with planning, gathering information, and leading and working with her co-workers. Evol Ability: MC's Evol ability is precognition, which is similar to future sight. She is able to sense future events through metaphorical and lucid dreams, which may also involve any of the four male characters. In later chapters, her Evol progresses to sensing future events by simply touching someone. 'Trivia' *MC's default name from the Chinese version is 悠然 (yōurán).Mr. Love: Queen's Choice Reddit 'References' |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery MC City Stroll sprite.png|MC in City Stroll |-|Karma= Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Stubs